bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Hot
October 2014 Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on The Peculiar Children Wiki. VOTE for the cast of the upcoming YA movie! ---- My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks Giveaway From Gcheung28 on My Little Pony Wiki. Enter to win an Equestria Girls doll, DVD, and more! ---- The Mortal Instruments T.V. Show From Gcheung28 on Shadowhunters Wiki. The Mortal Instruments might be...a T.V. show! ---- Harry Potter Halloween Party Menu From Asnow89 on Harry Potter. Make this Harry Potter Halloween menu! ---- Who is Your Vampire Y.A. Boyfriend? From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Who is YOUR Y.A. vampire bf? Take the quiz! ---- Mudbloods Giveaway and Q&A with the Cast and Crew From Gcheung28 on Harry Potter Wiki. Q&A with the creators of this film about Quidditch! ---- Fantasy Food Portal From Asnow89 on Recipes Wikia. Cook up these recipes based on fictional foods like Butterbeer and Krabby Patties! ---- Build the Ultimate Mockingjay Part 1 Soundtrack From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games Wikia. What would YOU put on your Mockingjay soundtrack? ---- Dress Like Your Favorite YA Heroine for Halloween From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out our DIY YA-themed costume guide! ---- The Iron Trial Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Who should portray The Iron Trial characters? ---- September 2014 Shadow of Mordor Instant Expert From MarkvA on Shadow of Mordor Wiki. Everything we know about the Middle-earth game. ---- Josh Boone Answered YOUR Questions From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. TFIOS's director answers YOUR fan questions. ---- THe Maze Runner Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Did you see Maze Runner? Vote for a new dream cast ---- Create the Ultimate TFIOS Date Sweepstakes From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. Create the ultimate The Fault in Our Stars date! ---- Ask the Director of TFIOS YOUR Questions From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. Ask the director of The Fault in Our Stars anything! ---- Battle for the Net: Internet Slowdown From Brandon Rhea on Community Central. Battle for the Net ---- Shadow of Mordor Fantasy Face Off From MarkvA on Shadow of Mordor. VOTE: Who will win these fantasy battles? ---- The Selection Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. VOTE for the ideal The Selection cast! ---- New Clips, Character Posters, and Movie Stills for The Maze Runner From Asnow89 on The Maze Runner Wikia. New Maze Runner posters, trailers, and MORE! ---- Wikia YA Society's Tumblr From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out YA Society's Tumblr! ---- August 2014 New Mockingjay Posters Featuring Rebels From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games Wikia. Check out the latest The Hunger Games posters! ---- VOTE for the YA Guy You Would Rather Date From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. VOTE for your favorite Young Adult crush! ---- Battle of the Fantasy Foods From Acardwell415 on Community Central. Submit a food for this year's bracket tournament! ---- Ask James Dashner YOUR Questions From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Ask The Maze Runner author YOUR questions! ---- The Maze Runner Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. VOTE for your ideal The Maze Runner cast! ---- July 2014 City of Heavenly Fire Fan Art Contest From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out our fan art contest for The Mortal Instruments! ---- Mockingjay Part 1 Official Trailer From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. The LATEST trailer for Mockingjay is here! ---- Wikia Maps Check out our latest Wikia Maps feature! ---- Ask Kaya Scodelario and Will Poulter YOUR Questions From Asnow89 on The Maze Runner Wiki. Ask Kaya Scodelario and Will Poulter your questions! ---- Wikia University Your official source for community knowledge! ---- Food Fiction: Harry Potter's Birthday Bash From Asnow89 on Harry Potter Wiki. Help us plan Harry's birthday party! ---- Who is YOUR Fictional Girl Crush From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out our new fictional girl crush chart! ---- New Rita Skeeter Article from J.K. Rowling From Gcheung28 on Harry Potter Wiki. J.K. Rowling's latest on the World Cup! ---- Mockingjay 2nd Teaser Trailer Released From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games Wikia. Check out the latest Mockingjay teaser trailer! ---- City of Heavenly Fire Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Recast your favorite Shadowhunters! ---- New Mockingjay Trailer Released From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games Wikia. Check out the new Mockingjay teaser trailer! June 2014 Meeting Leigh Bardugo and Discussing Ruin and Rising From Asnow89 on Shadow and Bone. Interview with the author of Shadow and Bone! ---- The Sorcerer Heir Cover Reveal From Asnow89 on Heir Chronicles. Check out the new cover and the first chapter! ---- Write a review of The Fault in Our Stars movie From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. Write your review of The Fault in Our Stars movie ---- Fantasy Casting for The Fault in Our Stars From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Who would you recast in The Fault in Our Stars? ---- Summer 2014 Recommended Reading List From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out our 2014 recommended reading list! ---- Naomi Watts Cast as Four's Mother in Divergent From Gcheung28 on Divergent Wiki. Naomi will be playing Four's mom! Thoughts? ---- Fun Facts about the Black Gate From MonolithAndy on Shadow of Mordor. Learn seven fan facts about the Black Gate. ---- May 2014 Qwizards: X-Men From Brian_Linder on Marvel Wiki. Watch Wikia superfans battle it out. You could win! ---- Weaopon Customization in Shadow of Mordor From MonolithAndy on Shadow of Mordor. Learn all about runes in Shadow of Mordor. ---- New TFIOS Gifs From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. Check out these new fun TFIOS gifs! ---- New Maze Runner Stills From Gcheung28 on The Maze Runner Wiki. Check out new stills and movie details! ---- Fictional Boyfriend Chart From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Find out who YOUR fictional bf is here! ---- The 5th Wave Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on The 5th Wave Wiki. VOTE in our casting polls! ---- Eleanor and Park Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. VOTE for who should play Eleanor and Park in the upcoming movie. ---- The Official Maze Runner Music From Gcheung28 on The Maze Runner Wiki. Get a first look at the movie's soundtrack! ---- The Fault in Our Stars Extended Trailer From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. Have you seen the latest extended trailer? ---- Siege and Storm Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Cast Alina, Mal, The Darkling, and more! ---- Game of Thrones: Winds of Winter From Gcheung28 on A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki Get a first look at this long awaited novel! ---- Category:Home Archive